To Be, Or Not To Be?
by Pink Squishy Llama
Summary: What happens when Alanna returns to Corus after her and Jon's fight? Will they make up? Read Me! Finished at last!
1. A Change Of Heart In The Rose Garden

Yay, my first fanfic. Enjoy! Chapter 1 A Change Of Heart In The Rose Garden 

Alanna sat on a bench in the rose garden. She didn't like to admit it, but she was starting to get slightly broody. It seemed like EVERY lady in court had a new baby. All except her. Alanna shook her head, sending her coppery hair flying in a light breeze. It had been a month since she and Jon had spoken, after their fight in the desert. She sighed. _Maybe I should…_ "No!" she scolded herself firmly. She was not going to be the one to apologize to him. It was annoying that he could make her broody like this, it was silly. But she did have to admit it, she was lonely. Maybe that was why? She yawned, and stood up. She was tired; she'd been up since dawn. The clock struck midnight. _That late already? _She thought to herself. Fighting back another yawn, she ascended the stairs and made her way to her room.

Sorry, this chapter is a bit short but it's my first one and I 'm doing it ok so far. Besides, my 5-month-old kitties are demanding food! Please review! Criticisms are welcome. Not too harsh though!


	2. I'm Sorry

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of these characters or places. Sob.

Rating: T to be safe.

Chapter 2 

**I'm Sorry**

A messenger in Tortallan colours walked briskly into prince Jonathan's study. Jon was knee deep in documents and letters he had been up most of the night replying to. The messenger cleared his throat and Jon looked up. "There's a message for you, your Highness. It's from lady Alanna."

" Tell her I'm busy." Jon replied, looking back down at a form due for the next day.

"But your Highness, sir, she says it's important." The messenger said carefully, fearing to anger the prince. Jon sighed.

"Tell her I'll see her in a minute in the library."

" As you wish, your Highness." The messenger stammered, scuttling out of the room.

Alanna sat nervously wringing her hands in a quiet corner of the library. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She was a lady knight; she didn't want people to think she was weak! Alanna was about to get up and leave unnoticed when Jon walked through the door. _Uh oh, there's no escaping now,_ she thought. He saw her get up and rushed over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Not so fast, Lioness," he growled. "Now, what did you want?"

Alanna took a deep breath. " Jon, you know what happened in the desert, while we were with the Bazhir…" she began. Jon looked away and nodded. "Did you really mean what you said?"

" I…No, not really," he said awkwardly.

Alanna tried to hold back a smile. " Nor did I," she whispered. " I said it on the spur of the moment. Jon, you know what I'm like."

Jon turned to face her and grinned. " Yes, I do know!"

" Well anyway, what I mean to say is…" Alanna struggled with herself. " I'm, well, sorry."

Jon looked shocked. Alanna the Lioness, the proudest woman in the whole of Tortall, was apologizing? Jon grabbed her in a tight hug.

"I missed you, my Lioness."

"As I missed my prince."


	3. Retying Loose Ends

Chapter 3 Retying Loose Ends 

Jon stroked Alanna's hair. _She looks so much more vulnerable in her sleep,_ he thought, not for the first time. Alanna opened a bleary eye and rolled into her prince's arms.

"Good morning my sweet Lioness," Jon whispered. He smiled at her.

" Good morning, my prince," she replied with an even bigger smile. Alanna yawned and stretched, sitting up. She felt weak all over and fell back into Jon's arms.

"Alanna?" Jon said, concern in his voice. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Go down to breakfast. I'll see you later."

Jon reluctantly dressed and descended the long flight of stairs to the Mess Hall. He ate little, he was worried about Alanna. Raoul and Gary were concerned.

" What's the matter?" Gary asked. He had never seen the prince like this before.

"Alanna's ill." He replied quietly. "She sad she'd be fine, but…" At that moment, Alanna walked gracefully down the stairs and ran over to Jon, kissing him on the cheek.

"I told you I'd be fine, " she reminded him.

Late that night, Jon asked Alanna to come and walk with him in the rose gardens. Alanna was wearing her favourite lilac silk dress, and she walked with a gentle rustle. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the roses. She wondered how the palace mages kept the beautiful flowers blooming all year round; she had never seen a withered rose at the palace. They sat down on a rosewood bench, huddled together at the cold of the looming Midwinter. Jon hugged Alanna close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Jon, anyone who knew Alanna knew she couldn't stand the cold.

"Hhmm, a little," she murmured. Jon took off this cloak and draped it around her shoulders. Alanna looked up at Jon.

"Jon, I…" she began, but was cut off as he kissed her fiercely. He released her.

"Alanna, I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Jon," she replied.

" Then come with me, Lady Alanna," she said, taking her by the hand.

Yay yay yay I hope you like it. A tiny bit fluffy, but hey, it's a reunion people! Please review!


	4. Be Mine, My Sweet One

Chapter 4 

**Be Mine, My Sweet One**

As Midwinter drew closer, Alanna was forced into her winter woollen and silk clothing. As much as she loathed the cold, she still went for walks in the rose garden with Jon. Raoul challenged her to a round of ice-skating around the frozen lake, though she refused, still with unpleasant memories of ponds with Alex of Tirragen, her old friend and Roger's ex-squire.

On the morning of Midwinter, she awoke to find Jonathan smiling over her. She looked at him strangely.

"What?" she demanded questioningly after he had watched her path around the room, smiling the whole time like a demented man.

" I have your Midwinter present!" he grinned. Alanna groaned. She wasn't good at receiving things…Jon handed her a parcel, wrapped up in shining silver paper. She opened it carefully, revealing a box. She shot Jon a questioning glance, and opened it. She gasped. Five diamonds and five sapphires glinted back at her, set into a silver chain. Jon helped her put it on.

"Jon, you shouldn't have…" she began. Jon silenced her.

" You should wear it to the ball tonight," he said. Alanna flung her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Alanna…" Jon began, trying to speak. "I … can't …breathe!" Alanna let go and laughed.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot how strong I was!"

The ball was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. Alanna was wearing a purple silk gown (that the seamstress thought brought out her amethyst eyes) and her silver necklace. When the song ended, Jon took her by the hand and led her out into the rose garden. Alanna pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Alanna, there is something I need to ask you…" Jon said softly. "If you say no, I'll understand but…"

"What is it?" Alanna interrupted gently.

"Will you marry me?"

Duh duh DUHH! What's going to happen? Please review!


	5. An Unexpected Answer

Chapter 5 Yes or No? 

Alanna stood, speechless. She knew she loved him more than anything else in the world, but was she ready?

" I understand if you…" Jon whispered. Alanna shushed him.

" Jon, I would love to." Jon looked her in the eye.

" Really?" he asked.

" Really," she replied, smiling. Jon kissed her fiercely until they were both gasping.

" Alanna, I love you so much." Jon said, hugging her close. Alanna was silent, enjoying the moment.

" What was wrong with you the other day?" Jon asked, suddenly serious, gazing into her amethyst eyes.

" I'm not sure. I just felt really ill," she replied, shrugging and leaning back against him. Jon sighed.

" Are you tired, Lady Alanna?" he grinned.

" Very," was the Lioness's reply. Jon swept her up into his arms and carried her back to their rooms.


	6. A Mysterious Illness

Chapter 6 

**A Mysterious Illness**

Alanna insisted she was all right, but she continued to be ill every morning. Jon was worried about her, and she eventually gave in and let him take her to duke Baird. Jon waited outside, anxiously gnawing his thumb. Alanna stepped outside after a few minutes. Jon rushed to her.

" What is it? Are you ok?" he gushed.

" Yes, I'm fine, but let's talk about it somewhere else, ok?" Alanna asked. Jon nodded and followed her to the library. They sat down in the darkest, quietest corner.

" Jon, there's something I have to tell you." Jon leaned closer to her.

" Yes?" he asked apprehensively.

" Jon…I…I'm having a baby!" She smiled, and leaned back against him. He hugged her and kissed her, smiling so much his mouth ached.

" Alanna, have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked, still grinning.

" Yes, but tell me again," she murmured.

" I love you, my darling Alanna, with all my heart."


	7. Plans and Preparatins

Chapter 7 

**Preparations and Plans**

Alanna visited George, who thought she had forgotten him, and told him everything. George was shocked, even more so when she invited him to the wedding. Next she ran and told Gary, Raoul and all of her other friends, who were all shocked and delighted. To Alanna, everything seemed too good to be true and thanked the Great Mother Goddess profusely every day. Faithful had stayed with the Bazhir while Alanna was gone, and he had decided to stay there and be looked after by Kara and Kourrem, two girls of the tribe. Alanna did miss Faithful, but she respected his wish to help. Besides, even without him to warn her the ember stone would. Suddenly, Alanna remembered that she was a knight. What would happen when the baby was born? Would she have to stay at the palace all her life, looking after it? Alanna told all her worries to Jon. She felt much better after a hug. She could still go out adventuring, after it was a little older.

It was one snowy afternoon in February that it hit her; one day she would be queen! Alanna panicked. She would be useless! Maybe she should break it off with Jon. He would need someone who could rule well alongside him, to help him with important decisions. Alanna would be unable to do either of these things. That night she lay awake, nibbling her thumb. She watched Jon sleeping and wondered what on earth she could do without breaking his heart. _Breaking his heart AGAIN,_ a nasty, sensible part of her said. She was so worried she didn't notice Jon wake up. He held her close.

"What's the matter?" he whispered softly. Alanna let a tear run down her cheek.

" I can't do this. You need someone who is a good ruler, and can make wise decisions with you. I just can't." Alanna tried to turn over. Jon held her firmly where she was.

"Alanna, I'm sure you'll be great. Even if you aren't I don't care. I just want you with me. I don't want anyone else." He wiped a tear from her face. " Now go to sleep. We have a lot to plan tomorrow!"

" I love you, Jon." She whispered, and fell asleep quickly in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I just can't stop writing and putting in stuff like that! Please review. If this is rubbish, be honest!


	8. Marriage

Chapter 8 

**Marriage **

In late summer, Alanna and Jon were married in front of the whole court. The king and queen, Jon's parents, had never really approved of Alanna, but now the nodded in acknowledgement. Alanna found herself suddenly very crowd shy, but after a hug from Jon she felt slightly better.

When it was over, Jon carried her back to their rooms. Alanna laughed as he set her down on the bed. Alanna lay back and looked up at him as he sat down next to her. She suddenly felt massive. She was eight months gone and looked like she'd swallowed a massive boulder! Jon lay back and when she expressed the thoughts to him, he laughed until it hurt his sides. When he had regained his composure, Jon gazed into her deep amethyst eyes, still smiling. Alanna smiled back at him.

" I wonder what the baby will look like?" she thought aloud.

" I hope it's a girl." Jon said.

" Why?" Alanna asked him, a questioning look in her eyes.

" It might look like you, which I hope it does!" Jon replied with a smile. Alanna blushed. Jon could still make her blush, even after all this time. She smiled to herself.

" Why are you so happy?" Jon asked, a look of amusement on his face. Alanna snapped back to reality.

"Oh, nothing, my prince." Alanna smiled sweetly. " Jon," she said even more sweetly, "hug me please. I need a hug, I'm so tired."

" As you wish, my beautiful wife." Jon replied, pulling her into a tight hug.


	9. Duke Baird to the Rescue!

Chapter 9 

**Duke Baird to the Rescue!**

It was a sunny afternoon in early August. Alanna was walking through the castle, feeling thoroughly bloated. Jon was in his study, signing yet more important documents. Alanna was considering a walk in her favourite part of the rose garden when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her tummy tenderly. She thought nothing of it and walked on, deciding to head back to her rooms. She had taken a few steps when she felt another, slightly sharper pain. _Uh oh,_ she thought, _this isn't good!_ She felt another pain, and deemed herself incapable of getting back to her room. She lowered herself gently down onto the floor, leaning against a wall. The pains seared through her like a white-hot sword, each with it's own more colourful language in reply than the last. Raoul passed her and she shouted at him, thanking the Gods. Raoul turned around, and ran over to her, startled.

" Raoul, this is urgent, get Jon. He's in his study." She said through gritted teeth.

" I'll be right back, don't move!" Raoul said, concern in his voice.

" Like I CAN go anywhere!" she muttered to herself.

When Raoul told Jon about Alanna, Jon ordered Raoul to get Duke Baird. He ran down the staircase and found Alanna.

" I'm here now, Alanna, it's ok." He whispered to her reassuringly. Alanna nodded, and howled as another wave of pain swept through her. Raoul chose just that minute to return with Duke Baird in tow. Alanna was carried to the healer's room by Jon and Raoul, and placed on a bed in the centre of the room. Duke Baird examined her with his Gift, and turned to face Jon.

" She is going to have the baby any minute now," he reported. " You'd better go and talk to her, it's going to be painful!"

An hour later, Jon sat next to Alanna, marvelling at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. She had Jonathan's coal black hair, but Alanna's sparkling amethyst eyes.

" What should we call her?" inquired Jon quietly, so he wouldn't wake the baby.

" I like…Aurora." Alanna mused.

" Then Aurora it is," Jon said, smiling.


	10. Don't You Care?

Chapter 10 

**Don't You Care?**

Alanna woke up early on a morning just before Midwinter. Aurora was asleep in her cot, dreaming. Alanna rolled over, and was greeted by the bed sheets. Where was Jon? Alanna pulled on her robe and checking her daughter was still asleep left the room. She knocked on his study door.

"Come in," was the sleepy reply.

" How long have you been awake?" asked Alanna, yawning tiredly.

" Not long." Jon could see where this was going. He decided to try the escape route before things got out of hand…

" Sorry, my sweet, but there is something that needs to be in by tomorrow. I hate to do it, but I have no choice." Seeing Alanna reach for the door, he said, "I'll be five minutes. Wait with Aurora. I'll be right there." Alanna went back to her sleeping daughter and sat on the bed while she waited. After ten minutes she could wait no longer. She got up and walked into his study, without knocking this time. Seeing his wife come into the room looking bright red, Jon fought the urge to hide behind his desk.

" Jon, where have you been?" Alanna asked, her face turning redder.

" I was just about to come, my dear…" he said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Alanna sat down on his desk, sighing.

" Don't you care anymore?" she asked, facing away from him, hurt in her voice.

"Alanna, you know I do." Jon got up and walked round to Alanna. Alanna, realising what she'd said, turned a bright shade of pink.

"Alanna, I'm sorry. I don't care about it anymore. It can wait, you can't." Jon said, trying to avoid embarrassing her. Alanna nodded and turned to face him. She had tearstains on both cheeks, which she tried to hide as soon as she realised they were there.

" Shush now, my Lioness." Jon soothed, hugging her.

Eight months later, the Lioness was feeling bloated again. In fact she was huge. This time round, someone was with her everywhere she went, in case of a repeat of last time. She was out walking with Jon in the rose gardens. She felt a searing, white hot pain and cursed.

"Alanna…" Jon said, looking suspicious, " are you ok?"

"No," Alanna replied. "Get me to a healer."

Within the hour an exhausted Alanna had a baby boy.

"Any ideas for a name?" Jon asked.

" I think…Jon would be nice." Alanna replied, smiling.

Yay yay yay I got to chapter 10 in a day! Now all my dreams of Alanna and Jon getting together are fulfilled. But someone else writing one would be nice. So, if any of you have/decide to write a story where they get together, please tell me. Oh, and please review!


	11. One RiderFifteen Thieves

Chapter 11 

**One Rider- Fifteen Thieves**

Alanna sat on a bench, tapping her foot, her chin rested on her hand. He was getting restless; she needed some adventure. Sure, life at the palace was great. But she missed the wind in her hair, and mostly the sense of excitement she got when she was riding to new places, or even well travelled ones. Alanna sighed and stood up. She was leaving, no matter what anyone said. She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door of Jon's study.

"Come in," he called. Alanna turned the handle and entered the room. Jon sat at his desk, filling in forms and other documents. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Alanna, hello. What do you want?" he asked, happy to see her.

"I was thinking…" she began, "And I wondered if I could…maybe go and see how Faithful and the Bazhir are getting on?"

"Well…I suppose you could, yes. How long were you planning on going for?" Jon asked.

"I'm not sure, a couple of months maybe." Alanna answered. Jon nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"You'll be ok?" he asked, then laughed and shook his head. "I forgot what you're like." Alanna rolled her eyes and left Jon to his documents and laughter.

Alanna went to the stables when she was ready to get Moonlight. She said goodbye, and rode off, smiling to herself. She couldn't have been far from the desert, so she slowed her horse down to a trot. _Uh oh,_ she thought, as a group of about fifteen men in black cloaks jumped out at her from behind a few bushes. Alanna unsheathed Lightning, the thieves mirroring with their own long blades. One of the group lunged at her. She fought him off, sweeping her sword back up in an arc, and cut back at him. Her sword imbedded itself in flesh, and she pulled it back. She swung her sword at the next man, knocking his axe from his hand. Alanna quickly disposed of him. She wheeled Moonlight around and pulled her shield in front of her as an attacker tried to slice her down her middle. She shuddered as the blade impacted with the shield. He lunged again and was skewered on Alanna's blade. _Three down, twelve to go,_ she thought grimly. She swung around again, taking down two of the thieves. Another let out a bloodcurdling scream as her sword cut him from chin to waist.

"Six more," she muttered. She dispatched a seventh with a throwing knife and an eighth with Moonlight's hooves. _Four…_ she counted mentally. One tried to lunge for her, and ended up an arm worse off. She then ran him through, stabbing another behind him. The last one tried to jump onto her horse, and lost his head. Alanna wiped her forehead and re-sheathed Lightning.

She arrived at the Bloody Hawk at nightfall. Faithful ran to greet her with a yowl, and rubbed against her legs purring. Alanna lifted him up and put him on her shoulder. She smiled as Halef Seif walked towards her. He showed her to her tent, and she unpacked her belongings. She spent the next few days catching up with the tribe.


	12. Gone!

Note: Manicpony24 is obsessed with pepper and eats paper! Sorry it took me so long to get up this chapter, I was a bit stuck for ideas! Chapter 12 

**Gone!**

Alanna awoke at dawn the next morning. She washed and dressed, leaving Faithful napping on her bedroll. She yawned and stepped into the early morning light, and her eyes screwed up at the sudden contrast in light compared to the dark inside of her cosy tent. Alanna walked quietly over to the shaman's tent.

"Kara," she whispered, "can I come in?"

"Of course!" was the happy reply. Alanna pushed aside the tent flap and walked into the tent. Kara lit some candles with her Gift and ran over to Alanna, hugging her tightly. Alanna was led over to a chair in the corner of Kara's large tent. They both sat down, and talked until the sun was high in the middle of the sky. Suddenly, a figure in the centre of the room in the bedroll (previously unnoticed by Alanna) stirred and sat up.

"Kara?" Alanna inquired. "Who is this?"

Kara, blushing, replied: " Alanna, this is my husband, Nakim." Nakim waved at Alanna, smiling. Alanna smiled back, whispering congratulations to Kara, who blushed even more profusely.

Later in the day, Kara and Alanna met up with Kourrem, who was delighted to see Alanna. They ate their evening meal together, and the two other shamans managed to convince Alanna to commune with the Voice of the tribes. Alanna only allowed herself to go because she wanted to let Jon know she was ok; she hadn't heard from him since she left, which was unusual. On their way to the fire where they always communed, a messenger intercepted them.

"Lady Alanna?" the messenger asked. Alanna nodded. "Your presence is requested at the palace immediately."

"Thank you. I will leave right away." Alanna replied.

"Good day, my lady." The messenger said, and left them standing there, Alanna frowning.

Alanna mounted Moonlight and rode off into the gaping horizon, waving to Kara and Kourrem. She sighed, still looking puzzled. A cool night breeze blew her hair gently around her in coppery waves. She couldn't even begin to guess what she was needed for, she was a useless ruler and everyone knew it, so what could it be? _Maybe it was Jon…_No, it couldn't be. _You haven't heard from him, he is usually in contact by now…_ Oh how she hated that part of her mind. It wouldn't let her escape the reality of things. For now, she would just have to go back and see. All she could do until then was wait, and wonder.

Alanna walked briskly into the meeting chamber. George was meant to meet her here, at precisely about…now. She took a seat, and right on cue George strode in. He took the seat opposite her, and she was surprised to see that a frown spread across his face in the place of his usual charming smile. Alanna couldn't help but worry more, it must be bad…

"Alanna, hello. It's nice to see you." He said, his voice full of concern. Alanna looked up at him, wondering what could be terrible enough to do this to him.

"George, what is it? You look terrible!" she commented anxiously.

"Thanks a lot, you look great too," he said dryly. "Alanna, how can I tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" she asked, her voice getting higher. Alanna's heart started thudding uncomfortably.

"Alanna…Jon is missing."

Alanna turned pale. A tear trickled down her face and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Who? When?" she began, her voice shaking, but was unable to say any more.

"Sometime in the middle of the night, the day you left. Whoever it was had a good plan; no one saw anything. When we woke up the guards, they hadn't seen anything. We found tracks that led to the forest, but they stopped there. Someone or something had concealed them." George explained. Alanna sat still, staring out of the window. George got up and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned on him, the sobs finally escaping.

"I have to find him," she said through a river of tears.

"Alanna, you can't…"

"I have to."

Alanna wandered through the rose gardens. _It's funny, _she thought, _I seem to have most memories from this garden._ She shook her head, blinking back tears. She had to stop thinking like this. She _would_ see him again; he would be _fine_. And yet she couldn't stop thinking that…_Stop it!_ She scolded herself. Her mind was already made up, whether people liked it or not. She was going to find him.

Review please! I can stop writing if you like, if it's getting boring now. I'm going to put up chapter 13 at about 2 am, so I should only be half an hour-ish. Thanks to Seirien, coolkatcool, Charlie and Lola, Queen Alanna of Conte and Anjaka for your reviews so far!

Note: Well here's the adventure you asked for, Seirien! Hope you like it!


	13. Alanna Kicks Butt

Chapter 13 

**Alanna Kicks Butt**

Alanna stopped Moonlight where the tracks ended. George was right. The tracks ended where the grass began. She walked over to a tree, and leaned against it, sighing. She felt so helpless. And she _hated_ feeling helpless. Especially at a time like this. She couldn't cry; she had used all her tears that night. So what could she do? She sighed again. She turned to walk back over to Moonlight, to ride back home, when her had brushed a notch in the tree. A strange symbol like a wavy star was carved into the bark in the centre of the tree. Alanna frowned. In the centre was a small "J" etched into the centre, and the section of the star pointing east was coloured in. Alanna headed to the tree directly in the direction the star was pointing, biting her lip. The same symbol was on this tree, except this time the point of the star shaded was the point facing south. Alanna followed the star, and met another star on the next tree. She followed the strange symbols until she reached the tallest, densest tree in the entire forest. An arrow pointed upwards, engraved in the place where the star would have been. Alanna, taking a deep breath, jumped at the tree and landed on the first branch. She climbed up to the next branch, and the next.

Alanna arrived at the top of the tree, panting. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve, and brushed her hair out of her face. When she looked up, Alanna gasped in awe. In front of her stood a medium sized hut, made of oak planks. Alanna walked cautiously over to the door, and tried to open it. Unsurprisingly, the door didn't budge. Alanna, used to doors sealed by magic, forced her own magic into the lock. The door swung open with a crash; the handle lay on the floor. Inside, Jon was on the floor, tied up with strong magic resistant chains. He looked as though he had been crying, and there were red marks on his wrists where the chains had chafed. Jon looked up, startled by the sudden noise.

"Alanna…" he gasped. A tear leaked from his eye, and Alanna sniffed, tears in her eyes. She ran over to Jon, and kneeled on the floor in front of him. She hugged him tightly.

"Ah, Alanna. Come to rescue your darling prince?" asked a man, stepping out from the shadows. Alanna jumped up.

"Alex?" she gasped. Her old friend, _who tried to kill you,_ said one part of her. For once she agreed with that unreasonable part.

"The very same." Alex said, smiling evilly.

"Why did you…?" Alanna began.

"Oh Alanna, you're cleverer than that. Or at least I thought you were."

Alex drew his sword, lunging at her. Alanna threw a fireball at him, setting his clothes alight. He screamed and jumped into a vat of water, giving Alanna time to draw Lightning. She sent one last look at Jon, and readied herself. Alex stepped out of the vat, his clothes giving off a slight smell of burning leather. Once again he lunged at Alanna, who blocked him. She swung her sword around and caught Alex on the shoulder of his sword arm. He switched arms, fighting back with as much power as he had. Alanna ducked and blocked his blows, looking for an opening the whole time. At last she got it. She ducked once again, and as Alex dived for her, she shoved her sword upwards with all the strength she had. Alanna dropped to her knees, looking at the floor, gasping. Alex lay motionless beside her in a pool of crimson liquid. Suddenly she fell back to earth and rose to her feet. She broke Jon's chains and hugged him again. Alanna gazed into his sapphire eyes. She kissed him fiercely and finally let go of him. He took her by the hand and they rode Moonlight back to the palace.


	14. Problems In Corus

Note: Thanks for the reviews! Isn't Alex an "evil little man"? (wink wink Queen Alanna of conte) Sorry if there are any dumb spelling mistakes, my 5 kittens chose today to jump all over the keyboard.

Chapter 14 

**The Next Chapter**

Two years later… 

Alanna sat on her chair, watching her children playing. She still couldn't believe she was the queen of Tortall. Roald and Lianne had died less than a year ago. Even though she had been shocked when she first heard, the sadness turned to panic as she realised that she would soon be the queen. She hated the idea of being the queen. Unlike her brother, Thom, she had never wanted power. Besides, she was a useless ruler and everyone knew it. Jon would be fine; he was born into the royal family from the start. And he was a born leader. Unlike her. Sure, she had helped Coram to look after Trebond while she was away, but that was only a small fief. This was the whole of Tortall! She was scared, in truth. Very scared.

Alanna turned pale. This couldn't be happening.

"You'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a week," Jon said, smiling. She however wasn't.

"Jon. You know I can't even look after it for one day, let alone a week!" Alanna said worriedly, her voice getting higher as she got more and more panicked.

"You'll be fine," he said again, more forcefully. He kissed Alanna's cheek and got on his horse, riding off with Raoul and Gary, among others. Alanna sighed. She couldn't believe she was left in charge of the whole of Tortall. This just wasn't her day.

Alanna sat chewing her thumb. She really hated ruling. All these boring meetings were starting to get to her. And she missed Jon. Worst of all though, the people had started rioting. She had made a small change in the law. It was only small; it was just that girls could now become knights as well. She couldn't understand why the people were so upset…

Jon walked quickly to Alanna's study. He knocked on the door, and was let in by a relieved looking Alanna.

"You're back!" she said, smiling.

"Alanna, what in the Mother's name happened while I was away?" he asked, ignoring her sudden frown.

"I just made a few small changes, that's all…"

"Alanna, they're nearly at civil war out there!" he said, trying to keep calm and failing.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Jon sighed.

"Well I guess you did warn me. What exactly did you change?"

"Um, well, I only said that girls could be knights…" she said, gulping.

"You did what?" He gasped. Alanna held her breath. What would he do to her now?

"Oh well, I guess it's done now. And in some strange way, I think you're right." He said. It was Alanna's turn to gasp now.

"What are you going to do about them though?" Alanna asked worriedly.

"Ah, they'll come round I guess." Jon said. Alanna looked at him open mouthed and he began to laugh, she looked quite funny like that. Alanna whacked him on the shoulder, and walked off smiling to herself.

The people did come round to the idea, and Alanna felt blessed that she got out of that one. At first, parents were reluctant to let their "delicate little girls" to train as knights, but eventually they gave in. Alanna was overjoyed. At last other girls could have the freedom she didn't have during her masquerade as a boy during her training. The one condition was that they met the expectations of their teachers- or they were sent packing immediately. Alanna had to agree with Jon on this, or he wouldn't let them even consider female knights. She knew it was to make it easier for people to agree with, otherwise she might have said something else.

Sorry this is a bit short too, but it's my longest so far! Yay! Anyway, I'll definitely have chapter 16 up by tomorrow, probs by today but dunno. Anyway, review and enjoy!


	15. The First Lady Knight

Note: The note at the end of the last chapter meant to say chapter 15, but hey, I'm writing now so I can try and get 16. If I don't, please don't kill me! 

Note note: I love you all, my dear reviewers! Lol.

Note note note: Sorry, Alanna is sitting down quite a bit. I'll try some variation soon, honest! (**Looks at scary reviewers with pitchforks and torches. Oh, and the nasty spells to deprive her of colour changing.)**

**Note note note note: This is set a few years later, but I can't tell exactly how many, so just make up your own minds, lol!**

Disclaimer: I'm not going to bother with these ever again. But just so you know, I only own any of these things in my wildest dreams. They are Tamora Pierce's to gloat about. The lucky woman. Pah. Chapter 15 

**The First Lady Knight**

Alanna sat on a chair (A/N: yeah I know, again. Don't kill me!) and smiled to herself. The first girl page was on her way to the palace in the morning. Keladry of Mindelan (A/N: yeah I know, I can't be bothered to invent someone new.) was her name. Alanna by this time was pacing, she had a lot of newfound energy from her excitement. She had no idea what the girl was like, but she would just have to wait and see, whether she liked it or not.

Kel was perfect. Alanna couldn't have been happier if she had tried. She could tell that the girl was intelligent, and very bright. There was an air of determination around her, that Alanna felt matched her own. She had come from the Yamani islands, and had picked up their mask; the Yamani people found displays of emotions rude. This was going to be interesting.

Ok I'm sorry, this chapter is absolutely tiny. But I promise, it's for a reason!


	16. A Visit of Jolliness

Chapter 16 

**A Visit Of Jolliness**

Four years later…

Alanna sat on a chair (A/N: I'm sorry!) in front of the mirror, brushing her copper hair. It was down past her shoulders now, hanging to the middle of her back. It was warm outside, it was about midday and the sun was high in the bright blue sky. Alanna sighed and put the brush down on her dresser. She loved July, mostly because it was warm. She hated the cold so much! Alanna stood up and made her way over to the cupboard for her earrings, humming as she walked. She felt happy today. It was her daughter's eighth birthday last week, and Alanna couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was getting as she got older. She was developing her skills using her Gift, which was her father's bright blue. Jon was seven now, he would be eight next year. He was also growing up quickly, and he looked exactly like his father. He had his blue eyes and black hair, whilst Aurora had her mother's copper hair and amethyst eyes. Aurora was thinking of becoming a page when she was older; this obviously delighted her mother.

Alanna blinked, suddenly realising that she had just been sitting on the bed thinking for the past half hour. This had started happening to her quite a lot recently; Alanna wasn't used to it. She stood up as the door opened, smoothing out her skirts. Jon walked in and kissed her cheek, brushing a strand of loose hair away from her face. Alanna hugged him, and smiled up at him. He had always been taller than her, and to be honest she didn't really mind much anymore. It was slightly comforting… nicer, even.

"Ready for breakfast?" Jon asked her. Alanna nodded.

"I'm starving!" she replied.

Alanna sat talking to Kel under a willow tree. She and the female squire had become good friends since Kel had arrived, Alanna sharing battle tips with her and practising with her, much to Jon's displeasure. He seemed, to Alanna, to think that she was only helping Kel because she was a girl. He had agreed when he saw the look on his wife's face. Since then, Alanna had taken Kel on as her squire and had taught her everything she knew. Alanna and her squire spent most of their time together discussing and debating which type of weapon was better, and which style of attack was more effective. On this particular day, they were talking about the most skilled squires, when another happy looking squire approached them. Kel groaned.

"What?" asked Alanna quietly as he drew closer.

"It's Owen." She replied. At Alanna's questioning look, Kel mouthed back, "You'll see!"

Owen sat down next to Kel, smiling to himself.

"Hello Kel!" he said, his voice as happy sounding as he looked. "It's a jolly day today, isn't it!"

Alanna put a hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. Her cheeks turned red and her mouth ached from the effort. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer and rolled over onto the grass, laughing like a mad woman. Owen eyed her suspiciously, and looked at Kel who shrugged. It was times like these that she was thankful for her Yamani training. She glanced down at Alanna, who was still rolling around in fits of laughter. Her laughing gradually got quieter. Trying to make some conversation, Owen said, " You did jolly well in class today, Kel!"

Alanna, who had sat up after recovering from her giggling fit, fell backwards holding her sides. Kel covered her ears. After ten minutes of shrieking laughter, Alanna sat up again, gasping for breath. Owen excused himself and walked quickly off after bowing to Alanna.

"See what I mean?" Kel said, allowing herself a giggle once Owen was out of earshot. Alanna nodded, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she collapsed again into peals of laughter, and Kel took her chance to get far away from the demented queen. She hurried off to tell the king to come and get Alanna, and to try and calm her down.

Alanna lay on her bed, giggling helplessly. Jon lay by her side, amused by his wife's uncontrollable laughter. He had been told to go and get her by Kel, and Alanna had been laughing for the past hour. Alanna wiped her eyes on her sleeve and took a deep breath. She sighed and sunk back into the pillows, a smile still spread across her face.

"Oh Alanna, Kel seems jolly nice," Jon teased, sending Alanna into fits of laughter again. He tickled her and she screamed.

"No Jon, stop it!" she screeched, gasping and holding her painful sides. Jon smiled evilly and tickled her more. Alanna whacked him and smiled triumphantly as he let go of her and rubbed his arm. He hugged Alanna and squashed her, and began tickling her again. Alanna screeched with laughter again. Kel walked past their door, shaking her head.

Yay! See, I did manage to get in a chapter with Kel in it, and a few jolly sentences from Owen that I truly love. Oh, and before I forget, thanks to: Queen Alanna of conte, Saphron, Seirien, coolkatcool, sarra24, impossible-dreams, Charlie and lola and Anjaka for all your reviews! You all make me smile!

PS: Please review this chapter! Alanna sure is crazy.


	17. Murder and Midwinter Romance

Note: Sorry the update took so long! It took a while for me to put the ideas together for this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! Can people let me know what they think about the rating, should it be K+ or keep it as T? Thanks!

Chapter 17 

**Attempt of Murder**

Alanna was eating breakfast in the mess hall. It was a warm morning, and people seemed to be in good moods. She too was happy, and was smiling quite a lot today. She finished her breakfast, kissed Jon's cheek and went to the stables. She mounted Moonlight after grooming her and set out towards the forest. The birds were chirping in the trees, and the leaves on the trees rustled in the gentle breeze. Alanna talked softly to Moonlight, enjoying the sun's warm glow. She reached a stream, and tethered Moonlight to a tree. She sat by the stream, cooling her feet in the cool swirling water and took a refreshing drink. After a while, she got up and untied Moonlight. Mounting her horse, she sighed happily and rode back to the palace.

Alanna climbed the stairs and went back into her room. She opened the window; it was fairly hot in there. She lay back on the bed with a sigh; she had been very busy all day. The sun was setting, casting a red-orange glow over the palace.

"Alanna?" a voice shouted quietly, sounding scared and worried. _A voice that sounded like Jon!_ The shout was followed by a sharp crack and a cry of pain. Alanna sat bolt upright, that shout had come from Jon's study! She jumped up and, grabbing Lightning, rushed across the hall and barged her way through the door. Alanna gasped at the sight that met her horrified eyes. A man wearing black clothing was holding a sharp looking dagger to Jon's throat. Jon sat looking terrified at his desk, rubbing his cheek, which had a red mark like a handprint across it. Now Alanna knew what it was that had made that sound earlier; the man had slapped Jon. Alanna's cheeks flushed with colour, how dare he do this to Jon!

"Let him go," she said, her voice wavering with anger. The man just grinned and shook his head. Alanna was furious. She lunged at the man with Lightning, who was now looking terrified. He drew his sword just in time to meet hers and swung viciously at her. Alanna gritted her teeth and glanced quickly over at Jon, who nodded at her and started untying the rope that bound him up. Alanna backed him up against a wall and shoved Lightning through his chest. The man spluttered and gurgled, and finally lay still, his chalk white complexion contrasting the bright red pool of blood surrounding him. Alanna had been so furious and upset that he had tried to hurt Jon that she hadn't noticed a long cut down her leg. She looked at Jon, who smiled back at her, and fainted.

Alanna rubbed her bleary eyes. When she opened them again, she was staring up into Jon's worried face. She smiled and gripped his hand tightly.

"Worried?" she asked, a teasing note in her voice.

"About you, Lioness?" he asked her playfully. "Never."

Life in the palace was back to normal, apart from the guards from the King's Own that were stationed near Jon at all times. At first they followed Alanna too, but stopped after numerous protests from the queen. It was surprisingly quiet and peaceful, and Alanna enjoyed it. A few months had passed since the king's attempted murder, but no one had forgotten it, and Alanna doubted they would for a very long time. Especially Jon. The other day he had asked Alanna how he could ever even begin to repay her for the countless times she had saved him. Alanna had simply shushed him and replied that he didn't need to repay her and that she was just doing her duty as a knight and his wife. He had only smiled and hugged her, telling her that he would always love her…

Alanna shook her head. She was daydreaming again. She was changing, and she knew it. She was a lot more emotional and she laughed a lot more, her temper had lessened slightly but at least had remained otherwise intact. She sighed and blew out the candle next to her bed. Alanna shivered and hugged herself to Jon, drawing the covers up around her. It was nearly Midwinter again and it was freezing. Oh, she really hated the cold! She rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep, his warm arm around her.

It was Midwinter and the ball was in full swing. Alanna would be glad when this was over; she hated balls and parties. She was wearing a dark blue gown that shimmered in the light, and had a small jewelled tiara in her copper hair. She had been dancing with Jon all evening and was getting increasingly tired. Alanna stopped dancing and went to sit down. She let out a sigh of relief as she made contact with the soft, cushioned chair. When she had recovered, she and Jon made their way up to a balcony overlooking the gardens. Alanna sighed and leaned against Jon's arm. Suddenly she giggled and, in answer to Jon's questioning looks, pointed amidst the roses. Kel and Dom were in the direction she pointed in, slow dancing together and looking very happy. Jon smiled with Alanna.

"May I have this dance, my queen?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course," replied Alanna, as Jon took her hand.

Yay! Chapter 17 at last! Hope you like it.


	18. When Sheets Walk

Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! This weekend I found myself listening to Mariah Carey's classic "All I want for Christmas is you" and changing Christmas to midwinter, lol! Oh, and by the way, sorry if I get anything about the people in the POTS books characters wrong, or the k/d timing, but I only got the books today. Never read them before, so I had to rely on whom but…you guessed it, you wonderful people's stories about them!

Chapter 18 

Alanna walked past her squire's rooms, and stopped, looking behind her. There was a walking pile of bedcovers and sheets walking as quickly as it could down the hall. She tried to stifle a laugh as a head appeared under the white ball of bed clothing. It was too late, it'd been seen. It cursed and scuttled off in the direction opposite to the way Alanna was going. She shook her head, a smile on her face, and knocked on her squire's door. A blushing Kel's head poked out through the door. Alanna's eyebrows shot skyward and Kel turned a deeper shade of red.

"Urm…" Kel began, suddenly very interested in the floor. Alanna laughed and walked away.

She passed Dom on her way, who immediately blushed the colour of a tomato when he saw Alanna. She knocked on Kel's door for the second time that day and was quickly admitted and shown to a chair. Kel sat opposite her, looking everywhere except at her knight mistress.

"How are you today, Kel?" Alanna asked.

"Fine," was Kel's mumbled reply.

Alanna's mouth curved into an evil smile.

"And how is Dom?" she asked sweetly, causing Kel to blush profusely.

"Fine."

"Have a nice day, Kel." Alanna said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, leaving Kel to blush.

Alanna and Jon lay in their room, discussing Alanna's squire and her 'friend'. Alanna explained exactly what she had seen that morning, and her talk with Kel.

"Oh, Alanna!" Jon said laughing. He hit her leg gently. Alanna's smile just became more evil. After she had explained what she had seen that morning leave Kel's room, Jon was clutching his sides, tears pouring down his cheeks with laughing. Alanna lay against his arm, laughing with him. He put his arm around her; she could feel him shaking with the uncontrollable mirth. Eventually he calmed down and blew out the candle beside their bed, both of them falling asleep quickly.

Ok, yes I know this is TINY but I don't have much time, but I promise I will have chapter 19 up within the next two days as an apology. Did you find this funny? Not funny? Boring? Tell me, by using that little button in the corner there! It won't kill you!

_But If you don't review, I might…_ Hehehehe buh bye!


	19. When Woken Up Early

Note: That last chapter was a little funnier than chapter 17, I hope! Anyway, yes I intended Kel to be Alanna's squire, even though I knew Neal was. Sorry, I'm trying to play Runescape as I type this. Hope you like it! By the way, I am babysitting a hyper 2 year old, so sorry if there's any mistakes. Oh and this is being written at like 2 am AND I have a nasty toothache. So please don't be horrible! And sorry, I know it took me ages to upload this, but the computer wouldn't let me upload. Mutter mutter. Anyway, r&r, you know by now!

Chapter 19 

Alanna pulled the sheets over her head and groaned.

"Jon, it's Sunday!" she protested. He had woken up early and, because he couldn't sleep, had decided to make her suffer along with him. It was before dawn and the sky was still slightly dark; the sun was only just starting to rise. Alanna whacked him round the head with a pillow, trying to swat him away and leave her to sleep. Jon just smiled at her and dragged the covers away. Alanna groaned again and glared at him, causing him to laugh. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Alanna mumbled sleepily. _And I was having a nice dream as well…_ she thought, sighing. This was going to be a long day…

Jon twirled Alanna around and pulled her close to him again. Alanna rested her head against his shoulder; she was so tired she couldn't believe she could still stand up. She had forgotten all about the summer ball, and couldn't believe Jon had chosen that day to wake her up before dawn. Jon could see how tired she was, and when the song ended he swept her up into his arms and carried her back to their rooms. Alanna was so drowsy that he had to change her into her sleeping clothes, and lay her down. He slipped into bed beside her and hugged her.

"Alanna…" he began, but she was already asleep.

Ok, tiny again. But my tooth is really killing me, and it's getting really late. Nearly half 2 am and I have to be up at 10 am. Damn. Anyways, I just finished First Test in the POTS books. Neal's really nice isn't he? And Cleon's just weird lol. But I do like Neal. Even if he is a little bit overenthusiastic. Lol. Bye!


	20. An Unfortunate Passing

Note: Okay, to all you George fans, I apologise in advance! Oh and I'm watching the Two Ronnies Sketchbook and at the moment the Phantom Raspberry Blower of Old London Town is on, so excuse any mistakes, it's soooo funny! Not to mention I'm starting this dead on 3 AM and my kittens are tearing round, sounding like elephants. And my uncle is playing Call Of Duty: Finest Hour on MY PLAYSTATION 2! And is being very noisy. And my cat is walking allt1over the keyboard, sorry! Yes that was him, not me sorry. Anyway, I'll let you read the story now! Hope you like it…

Oh, and the bit in italics is Alanna's flashback.

Chapter 20 

Alanna knelt next to him, crying until she used all her tears. She grabbed his hand. Unable to stay upright she eased gently forwards until she lay across him, not caring about the blood soaking into her clothes.

Jon walked quickly through the streets. Where was Alanna? She had gone to visit George; she hadn't seen him for a while. She had left, saying she would be back by the sixth bell. The eighth had just rung, and she still hadn't returned. He was worried and made no attempt to hide it. Sure, she could look after herself. But it wasn't enough to keep Jon back at the palace. He heard sobs coming from a street nearby that sounded a lot like Alanna… There she was, huddled over…_ Great Mithros!_ Jon hurried over to her. It couldn't be…

Alanna and George walked through the streets at a leisurely pace, laughing and catching up with each other. It had been months since Alanna had seen him, and she was glad to have the opportunity. Suddenly George fell with a cry of pain. A sword had shot from a nearby rooftop and embedded itself firmly in his side. He died almost instantly, but not before smiling at Alanna. He fell still and his face relaxed, turning a marble white. Alanna howled and felt tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls as she fell to her knees beside him…

Jon rushed over to her, putting his arm around her and drawing her up to a sitting position. She shuddered with sobs that shook her whole body. He lifted her into his arms, and she kicked and screamed, but he kept a tight hold on her, and eventually she relaxed. She felt weaker than she ever had in her life. _No, this isn't happening, I'm dreaming…_ she thought. She closed her eyes tight. _No! _she thought as she opened them and she was still in the same place. She looked up at Jon. He was pale and tears were making tracks down his face as well, falling onto her. Suddenly she recovered enough tears to cry a few more.

Sorry, I know this is short too. But I'll write more next chapter, which will be his funeral. R&r please! 


	21. A Sad Funeral

Note: Thanks to people who reviewed that one. Yeah, I know it's cruel, but I hate him! Anyway, r&r the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter 21 Two weeks later… 

Alanna buried her face into Jon's chest. It was George's funeral and the day was quite sunny; a light breeze rustling Alanna's skirts gently. Jon wrapped one arm around her, wiping his streaming eyes with the other. His shirt got wetter as the minutes passed. Time seemed to come to a standstill as they stood beside the grave of their friend, King of the Thieves. Unnoticed to them, the funeral ended and the small tide of people gradually ebbed away. Alanna pulled back after a while, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She walked over to the freshly dug mound of earth and knelt beside it, her skirts fanning out around her.

"Alanna?" Jon asked quietly. Alanna nodded and he turned and walked away reluctantly, leaving his wife alone.

Alanna stared at the headstone, which read:

_Here lies George Cooper, _

_King of the Thieves, friend and son,_

_Baron of Pirate's Swoop,_

_Rest in peace._

Alanna remembered asking Jon to make him baron, and Jon agreeing. She felt more floods of salty tears cross her cheeks and drip onto the earth.

"Goodbye, George," she whispered, and left the grave.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alanna pushed the food around her plate with her fork. She couldn't eat; she had just been to her best friend's funeral! Alanna sighed.

"Alanna, you have to eat," Jon whispered in her ear.

"I'm not hungry." She replied, and jumped up, running to her room.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jon found Alanna pacing upstairs. She looked pale and tired; it had been days since she had eaten a proper meal.

"You're going to make yourself ill," he said quietly.

"I don't care!" she snapped angrily. Jon sighed and brushed some hair away from her face.

"Alanna, you-" he began, but was cut off when Alanna collapsed into his arms. Jon sighed again and put her to bed. She was going to eat, like it or not.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alanna and Jon sat at breakfast the next morning.

"Alanna, _please_ eat something!" he begged. Alanna submitted and took a bite. She couldn't resist any more; she was starting to get hungry. Jon relaxed. _Finally, she's eating, _he thought. She ate until her plate was empty, then sat back with a sigh. She was wearing black from head to foot, as was Jon. Jon smiled at her and she managed a weak smile in return. She had to get back to normal. For her sake. For the people's sake. And for Jon's sake.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ok please review! I hope you like it, though I guess it's a little boring…


	22. Chapter 22

Note: Hello! Okay, thanks for any reviews you've all done so far. I love reading them!

Chapter 22 

Alanna stood up and smoothed her skirts out, dusting off the mud. She sighed and walked back to the palace. It had been three years since George had died. Alanna still missed him, and she thought that she never would completely get over the shock. He had died right in front of her! She shook her head furiously at herself as she walked. Kel was now a knight, and Alanna had decided not to take on another squire for a while. She needed a break, if she found herself thinking about the real reason. The princess was now a second year page and Alanna was proud beyond words. She had been told that Aurora was one of the finest fencers and archers in her year, if not out of all the pages. Alanna allowed herself a smile at her daughter's expense as she saw her mock duelling with one of her friends. _What I have heard looks to be true!_ Alanna thought happily.

(A/N: Okay, I'm sorry K/D fans, but K/N is way better!)

Kel sighed. She sat in her rooms, trying to work out what to do next. Where should she go first as a full knight? _Maybe Mindelan_… she thought to herself. Neal interrupted her thoughts as he entered the room, smiling.

"Hello, Sir Keladry!" he said loudly. It was a matter of days since Midwinter and he was still overexcited about being a knight.

"Hello Neal," she mumbled in reply, sick of being called 'sir' already.

"Well, I'd better go, I have to get ready for dinner!" he cried, smiling like a loony. Suddenly he did something that shocked Kel more than she thought he ever could. He walked over to her, and kissed her, then ran out of the room blushing like a beetroot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oooh, kissy kissy! R&r, next chapter up tonight as your new year presents!


	23. Chapter 23

Note: hope you liked that last chapter! Here is what happens later…

Chapter 23 

Kel blinked, shocked. Neal was her best friend, but… She had admittedly liked him since her second year as a page, and she knew she still did, what just happened only made it clearer to her. She rushed out of the room, down to Neal's chambers.

"Neal?" she called softly? He opened the door, blushing slightly.

"Kel, I…" he began, but she cut him off by kissing him. He kissed her back and she walked inside, closing the door behind them. (A/N: I won't go into what happened then!)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, it's short, but I have something I really need to do. Happy new year everyone!


	24. The Hyperness of Jon

Note: Okay. I have to do this otherwise manicpony24 is going to kill Jon and leave him dead. So, as part of an agreement, I'll resurrect George, and she'll resurrect Jon. Okay? Good. On with the story! Oh, and I'm useless at doing commoner accents, so excuse them.

Chapter 24 

Alanna stood, her mouth wide-open, hands at her sides. She was unmoving, in total shock. After a minute of two, she reached out in front of her and touched the figure. Her hand rested on his shoulder, and she jumped back, shocked. So he _was _real! It really _was_ George! George watched her with his eyebrows raised, laughing silently. After a moment, Alanna glared at him. _Uh oh, _he thought, _this is NOT a good sign!_

"What are _you_ laughing at?" she demanded, jabbing him hard in the chest.

"Ouch! Nothin'!" he squeaked.

"Is that the truth?" she asked. George nodded quickly, and Alanna turned around. Unfortunately for him, she heard his sigh of relief and spun round, poking him as hard as she could.

"OUCH!" he exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder. Alanna turned around again to leave, when she realised that it was George. The George that was DEAD. Buried.

"Wait a second…where'd you come from?" Alanna screeched. George winced at her loud and shrill voice, resisting the urge to cover his ears. She raised a finger in a poking stance and George stepped backwards, cowering into a corner.

"Urm, some friends, um…" he glanced at her still raised finger and shuddered, "Helped me out a bit, and um, kind of…well, resurrected me."

"Really?" Alanna asked, her eyebrows raising skywards. George nodded and backed further into his corner. She lowered her finger and he stood up and walked over to her. She hugged him and jabbed him again.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, frowning.

"Nothing. I just like poking you!" she replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alanna, Jon and George were walking in the gardens. It was a reasonably warm day, with a light breeze. Jon was telling them a particularly rubbish joke, and finally finished. Alanna smiled sweetly at her husband.

"Jon?" she asked.

"Yes, my dearest?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" she hissed, glaring at him.

"You did. But the expression on your face is so worth it, my dear…" Jon replied, smiling innocently. Alanna lunged at him, and knocked him to the floor.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" he gasped. Alanna stood up and walked off, muttering to herself, her face bright red.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" he asked. As she turned round, he pretended to try and get up, and threw himself back onto the floor, pretending to groan from the effort. Alanna rolled her eyes at him. She walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up.

"What do you say for knocking me over and half killing me?" he asked her, smiling evilly, a glint in his eyes.

"Um, how about go away? And anyway, I barely _touched _you!" she replied. "Men!"

"Nope, that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Try again!" Jon said happily. Alanna omitted a low growl, and mumbled something.

"What was that?" he asked her, leaning his head slightly to one side.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Still didn't get that."

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled, walking quickly back over to the highly amused George. Jon ran over to catch up with them. He tried to take Alanna's hand, but she snatched it away. He pouted at her and whimpered, and she sighed.

"Naughty Jon. Timeout for you," she scolded, sticking her tongue out at him.

"But 'Lanna…" he protested. He sniffed and whimpered again.

"Fine!" she said, shoving her hand into his. "Happy now?"

"Yes," he replied, smiling.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

About an hour later, the three of them were still walking, when George saw a glint of light bounce off something silver at the top of a tower. He whirled around, making them bang into each other and collapse into a heap.

"Ouch! Was that necessary?" Alanna demanded, standing up and brushing off her clothes.

"Yes! Now get dow-" he began, but had no time to finish as an arrow whizzed in the king's direction.

"Duck!" he shouted.

"Where? Oooh, I love ducks!" the king said, looking around eagerly.

"Not the type with wings, you dolt! The type that means GET DOWN!" Alanna shouted.

"Oh. I thought so. There aren't ever any ducks around here anymore…" he said mournfully, looking as though he was about to cry. Alanna growled in frustration and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down as George dived in front of them. The arrow hit him, and by the time they got up he was dead.

"He's…he's dead!" Alanna whispered. George gurgled.

"Gurgle," he said.

"No he isn't." Jon told her. Alanna sighed and jumped on his foot. Jon yelped.

"Hello, I'm about to die here!" George reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Alanna said, and began crying. George gurgled and his eyes turned glassy and lifeless.

"Now he's dead!" she told Jon, sticking out her tongue. Then she started crying again.

"Wow he dies a lot!" Jon thought out loud. Alanna kicked his leg.

"Ouch!" he shouted, and began hopping around, screeching.

"Ouchy ouchy ouch! Ouchy ouchy oooch!" he screeched. Alanna rolled her eyes at him and this time howled and cried. Jon finally recovered enough to carry Alanna back to the palace, howling and poking him.

"Great, this means we have to find a way to re-bury him. And pay all the expenses again…" Alanna grumbled.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Okay, sorry. This chapter is really strange I know. But right now I am in a good mood. And I'm totally hyper. And I'm listening to Sugababes and Usher, and they make me hyper. Especially _yeah_ by Usher, which I'm listening to. Poor you! R&r please! I love reading reviews! _


	25. Epilogue and a barely there Chapter 25!

Note: This story is going on too long, it has to end! So, this is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue after it. Oh, and K/D peoples, sorry! I'm just mainly K/N…lol. And this is bound to be short…there's only so much I can write! Okay, on with the story…

Chapter 25 

Alanna watched them, smiling. She had known this would happen one day. Kel and Neal, getting married! She had seen it in them before… _Wow. I sound old, and…soft!_ Alanna thought.

(A/N: Okay! This is what I mean by short! Hehehehe. That is chapter 25 done! On with the epilogue!)

Epilogue 

Alanna laughed as Kel and Neal chased their children around. They had a girl and a boy, and Kel would soon have another child. Alanna had never felt happier, even if she was concerned about how soft she was getting. A lot had happened to her so far. But she knew that a lot more was still to come…

_The end! Sorry, can't really write much, I'm so tired! Anyway, this is tiny, and sorry again. Unless you're happy it's over. I am and am not. Anyway! Bye! Oh, and before I go, read The Sword of Aarg by manicpony24. I made up the sword and its name, and the name for the character Moo! Okay, and don't forget to read my other story, King Jon of the Many Animals! Which contains a lot of magical colour changing llamas and a pet duck called Duckie!_


End file.
